


Asphyxiate

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: Hannibal (2001)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 09:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2846318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different take on the ending of the Hannibal movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asphyxiate

~ Asphyxiate ~

"Would you ever say to me, 'Stop, if you loved me you'd stop.'?"

She stared at him for a long moment as the question sank in. At first, she thought it was a joke - that he was teasing her, making fun of her. When she realized he was serious, a bitter laugh escaped her.

"If I were to say that, in the hope that it would sway your course, first I would have to believe that you loved me. Then I would have to believe that you  _loved me enough_  to be willing to sacrifice something on my behalf  _just because I asked_."

The only sign that he was surprised in any way by her words was the slight widening of his eyes as she spoke.

"So the short answer would be no," she concluded her rant.

His cheek brushed hers as he leaned in to whisper in her ear, "I do love you, you know."

At this revelation, all the fight drained out of her and she leaned back limply against the refrigerator. Tears slid from under her closed eyelids.

He could leave now and she wouldn't do anything to stop him, he knew. She wouldn't even try. But he couldn't leave her like this. Let the FBI find their disgraced officer here like this - trapped, broken… No. He couldn't allow that to happen.

He let go of her wrists and reached up to free her hair from where it was caught.

"Why?" she asked quietly, in a pained tone. He wasn't sure what she was asking about, and wasn't given sufficient time to think of how to answer before she continued, her voice gaining strength and volume as she went on, "Why, damn you! Why  _now_? Why didn't you come back for me in that first year or two after you escaped, when I would have been ready to believe? Why now, when I'm  _this_?" Her voice broke on a sob.

Why wait until she was a jaded wreck, desperately trying to reclaim lost glory?

He gathered her into his arms and held her tightly against his chest.

"Well," he said softly, "if I had known that you wanted me to come whisk you away when you were younger, I would have done it." He pressed a light kiss to the top of her head. "Better late than never, right?"

~end~


End file.
